Everything is true
by K.T.Rose
Summary: Athena, Sam, and Dean are on a regular Salt 'n' burn. The only bad thing? The Bones have been taken to the Jeffersonian, and a protective doctor protects them. Only, the Winchester's don't know about the last part... (OC.) (One Shot)


**Okay, a Bones and Supernatural crossover! Athena is a character of mine from _Carry On My Wayward Children. _She is Sam and Dean's older sister, and you really don't need to read my Supernatural story to understand, but if you do want more back story on her, go to the story above. Anyways, here it is! Hope ya like! Please don't forget to review! It is appreciated and welcomed! **

**(I don't own Bones or Supernatural, just Athena.)**

**~KT**

* * *

It was a typical, usual, salt and burn. The ghost was a woman who was brutally murdering men, because, when she was alive, her husband, who had cheated on her, brutally murdered her. Kind of like a woman in white, except this woman murdered any man in sight, not just men who were unfaithful.

And the remains had been transferred to the Jeffersonian institute in Washington D.C. Athena, Sam, and, Dean, had waited in the bathrooms until closing time when they snuck out, salt and gasoline at the ready. They were quiet, their boots not making any sounds on the tile as they walked through the dimly lit hallways.

They made it to what they thought was the empty lab, and quietly made their way up to the platform where Sam swiped a fake card through the card reader. Athena held her shot-gun full of rock salt tightly in her hands. Her blue eyes swept the lab skillfully, watching for the ghost who could pop in at any moment, and try to murder her brothers.

She walked backwards up the stairs, bumping into Dean at the top. "Ouch," Dean muttered in the dimly lit lab. "Well, move." She whispered back. "Guys!" Sam whispered loudly. What they didn't notice was the light on in the office at the back, and Temperance Brennan sitting at her desk, taking notes on the new murder. She looked up from her computer at the sounds of voices. Her team had gone home. It was almost one in the morning.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and held the number 2 down. "Booth," a tired voice rang out from the speaker. "Booth, someone is in the lab. I can see them," She muttered. By this point she was standing at her door, watching the group. "What?" Booth demanded, suddenly awake. Brennan watched as the woman of the group held her shot-gun up, her eyes sweeping the lab. Two men stood by the table holding the body, the shorter one holding another shot-gun, his eyes too, sweeping the lab.

"There's someone in the lab," Brennan patiently repeated. She then gasped in horror when she what they where planning to do. "They're going to destroy the bones!" She yelled, dropping the phone. She ran up the platform stairs, ignoring the guns pointed her way. Bad choice. Everyone who knew the Winchesters knew that they were one, trigger happy, and two, shoot first ask questions later.

Before Dean could shoot, his sister yelled out, "Don't shoot! She's not a ghost!" Brennan looked appalled for a moment. "Of course I'm not a ghost. They don't exist." She turned to look at Sam who was in the middle of salting the bones, they still needed to be covered in gasoline. She reached over and flipped a switch, turning on all the lights.

The Winchester's blinked owlishly in the light. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Brennan demanded. "What does it look like, sweetheart? Burning the bones." Dean gave his cocky smile. Brennan became even more enraged. "Evidence!" She yelled at him before she launched herself across the platform at the man who dared to touch her bones.

Before she could touch the smiling idiot, she was grabbed by the back of her lab coat and thrown down to the floor. She landed with a hard thud. She looked up at her attacker, and saw it was the woman. She had fire-red hair and big blue eyes. Brennan wondered how she threw her to the floor so easy. This woman was smaller than Brennan. The woman gave a smile.

"Yeah, I know you want to kick his ass. I don't blame you. But, first let us take care of this job. I need my baby brother for this job, he's the bait, then you can kick his ass all you want." Dean was smiling until the last words tumbled out of Athena's mouth. His smile quickly turned to a frown. "Hey!" He objected.

Booth ran into the lab, and all he saw was Bones pinned to the floor by some womans boot. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the woman who had the shot-gun. "Put the weapons down and put your hands in the air where I can see them!"

Athena turned around at the sound of the voice ringing out in the empty lab, removing her foot from the woman she had thrown to the ground. She thought maybe it was doctor Temperance Brennan. Athena's eyes widened when she what was behind the agent.

"Uh, agent, sir? Duck!" She yelled and raised her shot-gun, letting a shot off and hitting her target. "Booth!" Brennan screamed as she stood. She looked for Booth and saw him on his knees on the floor. He looked up and saw that Bones was okay, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. She was okay. When she left so suddenly and didn't reply to his yells, he panicked. He got to the Jeffersonian in record timing.

"Sam, hurry up and light the damn bones on fire!" Athena yelled, cocking her gun and waiting for the ghost to reappear. "No," Brennan objected, trying to run at the bones, and was thrown back again, but not by the woman. An unknown force.

Athena saw the ghost just flick her fingers at Brennan and sent her flying into Booth. Before Athena could react, the ghost had Dean by throat, choking him. His face was purple, his eyes bulging. "I'm sorry, Dean. It's for your safety." Athena steeled herself for what she was about to do. "Just do it, Ant! She's going to kill him!" Sam yelled as he poured the gasoline on her body.

Athena pulled the trigger. Rock salt exploded out of the gun and into the ghost, and right into Dean's chest. "Dammit!" He coughed out in a yell, one hand at his throat, the other at the center of his chest. Sam took a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open.

Suddenly Athena was gripped by the throat and raised in the air. Her shot-gun hit the ground. She stared down into the face of Meredith Smith as she choked the life out of her. "I don't usually kill women, but I'll make an exception for you. You have shot me twice now." The ghost gave a wicked laugh. "Burn the bones, Sammy!" Dean commanded in a yell. The ghost screamed as she went up in flames, and Athena dropped with a hard thud to the floor.

Booth walked shakily up the stairs to the platform where the three intruders who had just saved his life stood. He knew who these intruders were. Athena, Dean, and, Sam Winchester. And everything they had been telling the police had been true.


End file.
